


Penalty Match

by Tressimir



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Dom/sub, Femdom, Light Bondage, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luke and Tear spar, Tear is kinky, and Luke still can't match her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penalty Match

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago but got taken off Fanfiction.net. Thankfully AO3 is here for me to resurrect it.

“Huff, huff… Still sharp as always, Tear.” Luke fon Fabre held his practice blade in a tight grip, facing down his sparring partner from across the courtyard.

The young woman smiled in response, a blunt knife in hand as she too struggled for breath. “You’re constantly improving. It’s nice to see that you don’t hold back just because you’re facing me. I’m glad you’re so determined.”

Grinning widely, Luke shook his red hair from his face and answered, “Of course. The way we spar, I always play for keeps – I’ve got no intention of ending up under your heel again.” Gauging Tear’s remaining stamina from the way she held herself, he determined that she must be nearing her limit; it had been a close match from the beginning, which in and of itself showed his growth. Even after his return, it had been a desperate struggle for him to break even against his love’s skills, so that he was able to push her this far was an accomplishment in his eyes.

He carefully watched Tear’s stance in the search for an opening, and his patience paid off – a slight drop in her guard as she took a tired step to the side. A small flaw in her defense, but enough. Charging with every bit of swiftness he could muster, he swung his wooden sword at her right side with the knowledge she expected him to aim for her unarmed side. As the former Oracle Knight moved to intercept him with a slice to the arm, Luke dropped his stance low and twisted his body in a full circle. Tear had committed to her defense, and even with her quick reactions there wouldn’t be enough time for her to switch her knife between hands or draw another one. She was completely defenseless, or so he thought.

As a result, he wasn’t quite sure what happened when he pitched forward with barely enough time to turn his head and avoid faceplanting into the courtyard’s stone plaza. It took several seconds and a glance upward to realize exactly what had happened; during his spin to reverse the direction of his attack, Tear had swung her leg up and hooked her ankle behind his neck, taking advantage of his own momentum to slam him to the ground. Flicking her long brown hair from her face, his victorious opponent smiled down at him and chided, “What have I told you about committing more force than necessary? If you hadn’t moved so fast, you’d have been able to recover your balance before I could take advantage of the situation. Now, I assume you want me to let you up off the ground?”

Grimacing, Luke nodded, which was actually somewhat difficult given that Tear had planted one boot on his neck to keep him pinned down. He wasn’t quite sure whether she meant to have that three-inch heel pressing directly on his jugular. “Yeah, I’ve got to train more if I’m going to beat you next time.” Assuming she would let him up, he was confused when she didn’t move her boot off him when he went to push himself upright.

“Oh no, it’s not that simple. You know what happens when you lose a penalty match, Luke.” There it was again; that devilish smile of hers that sent shivers up his spine and made his heart beat faster. But what was that she’d said?

“Penalty match? This was an ordinary sparring session, Tear. Not funny. Now let me up.” Trying to push himself upright again, he felt an intense pressure on his jugular that nearly caused him to black out. When she took her weight off him, it was to slam her other heel down in front of his face close enough that she brushed his lips. “Woah!”

Tear’s voice was sultry and commanding all at once, a dangerous combination that never failed to elicit a reaction from Luke’s groin. “I told you that if you lost this one, you’d end up under my heel again. Remember?” A very loud crack sounded near his ear, and it was at that point that he realized she was in one of her more dominant moods.

“I thought you were talking about the next penalty match, not now! And I thought you said you weren’t going to bring the whip out here!” A bead of sweat rolled down Luke’s temple as his lover let the tip of her new specialty weapon swish in front of his face. After he’d told her she was sexy when was in her ‘soldier mode’, she’d taken to occasionally putting out an authoritative face every so often; she’d had new boots made with higher heels, knowing he was into that, and adapted the traditional Oracle Knight march into a sensual strut to heighten the aura of authority her training had already given her. And least but definitely not least, she’d started studying a martial manuscript from an obscure style that taught how to effectively use a whip in combat. The ceasing of the Planet Storm had encouraged her to focus on the more physical side of combat than the fonic artes she had relied on before, though she didn’t neglect her hymns when they were needed.

Bending down to look closer at Luke, Tear gave him that sexy, devilish smile. “If you didn’t understand me, that’s your own fault. Pay more attention next time. Now, since you’ve taken the penalty, you know what you have to do to be allowed up, right?” She trailed the tip of her whip across his cheek lazily, her eyes meeting his as she nudged the ground in front of his face with the toe of her boot. “Go on, dear Luke…”

Grimacing at his own foolishness, Luke sighed in resignation before lightly kissing Tear’s white boot, noticing up close that despite the dust their sparring match had kicked up the dyed leather still seemed pristinely white. Knowing that she wouldn’t let him up until she was satisfied, he continued caressing Tear’s boot with his lips until he heard her giggle with delight. “You look like you’re enjoying yourself. Enjoying the taste?”

“That wasn’t part of the…” He shuddered involuntarily as Tear’s whip caressed his face gently. “Y-You’re serious…?” He groaned.

Smirking, the young lady responded, “Evidently the penalties I’ve assigned before haven’t been motivating enough for you to train hard enough to beat me. So unless you pick up the pace and overcome me, get used to the taste of my boots, dear Luke.” She adjusted her positioning so that the heel of her boot rested against his lips, leaving not even a shred of doubt as to what she wanted from her defeated lover.

“…got to be kidding me…” Luke muttered. “I know I said you’re sexy when you flaunt your power, but you can get downright evil sometimes.” Tear’s response to the comment was to force her tapered heel between his lips, silencing him. Knowing that those gorgeous blue eyes were locked on him, he let out a sigh of resignation and began licking her boot heel, knowing that he had only himself to blame for not realizing she was declaring a penalty match. No matter how much he complained, though, he loved it when the girl would take command, even if it meant being on the receiving end of her power fantasies. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t looking forward to the day when he’d impose a penalty on her…

Tear’s clear voice reached his ears as she mercifully stepped off his neck and allowed him to stop getting up close and personal with her boot, saying, “Now address me properly, and I’ll impose the rest of your penalty in our room.” Her orders were accompanied by a crack of her whip as she lashed it out beside her.

As he rose to his feet, Luke could feel his face flush. It always did when he was under Tear’s command from a penalty match. “Yes, Sergeant. As you command.” His acceptance earned him a gentle touch from his dominant lover, her gloved hand stroking along his neck as she placed a tempting kiss on his earlobe.

“Good boy, dear Luke. Keep this up and you may even earn a touch without the gloves; I know how you enjoy the feeling of my soft skin. Now come, let us return to our room so that I can discipline you properly.” She didn’t take hold of him, instead simply placing her fingertips on his collarbone. It was a common rule to all her penalties – the ‘touch leash’, in which the punishment would be much more severe if he lagged behind enough that her fingertips left his skin.

Keeping a quick enough pace that he wouldn’t break Tear’s touch, Luke followed her to the room they now shared. Seeing as they were engaged to be married, there hadn’t been a problem with them sharing a bed, and as a result any thorough searches would turn up some rather… interesting items. Luke had been surprised to realize that when it came to pleasure, Tear wasn’t one for being miserly. As they entered the room, she lightly withdrew her hand and locked the door behind them before turning and giving him that sexy smirk. “Mmm… I take it you’re ready, dear Luke?”

There was no hiding his arousal at this point, as the bulge in his pants was plain to see. Even the way she addressed him when he was under penalty, ‘dear Luke’, was enough to set his blood on fire when she spoke in that sultry, dangerous voice. Nodding slowly, Luke awaited his lover’s command as her brilliant blue eyes met his.

“That makes me so happy to hear…” Tear smiled and slipped past him, retrieving a box from inside the wardrobe and placing it on the bed. “Keep your eyes forward, dear Luke. Don’t even think about looking back at me.”

Luke felt his heartbeat quicken at Tear’s words. Whatever she had in mind would definitely be either mind-blowingly amazing or excruciatingly frustrating – and knowing her, it was likely to be both somehow. His fiancée was extremely talented at combining pleasure and overstimulation. While he was considering the possibilities, he felt her grasp his wrists gently and immediately noticed a difference in her touch; given the sensation, she seemed to have swapped her cotton gloves for silken ones, and the difference was very noticeable. Then again, every sensation seemed magnified when Tear was in control. He didn’t resist as she guided his hands behind his back and reflexively tensed up as he felt her bind his wrists with a loop of cord. “T-Tear?!”

The touch of Tear’s silken glove on his neck silenced him immediately. “You will address me by rank, dear Luke, while you’re under penalty. Obey me or you will be punished severely.” Her touch and voice may have been soft and gentle, but there was an underlying danger behind her sweetness. Sweeping past Luke and turning to face him, she ran her eyes over him before reaching out and unbuttoning his shirt. An alluring smile spread across her lips as she pulled his shirt open and ran her gloved fingertips across his chest slowly. “You’ve become even more attractive than before in the years we were apart… You make my heart beat faster, dear Luke.” A faint blush touched her cheeks as her silk-clad palms came to rest against his chest, slowly sliding down his stomach before undoing his belt.

“I’m sorry, Sergeant.” Luke struggled to hold himself in check as he felt Tear deftly remove his belt and tug at his pants, pulling them carefully down past his bulge before doing the same with his boxers. Tear gave him a devilish smile as she looked between his eyes and his stiffened erection.

“Dear Luke… This sight is driving me wild. But don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” Licking her lips sensually, the young lady brushed her long brown hair out of her face before reaching down to Luke’s shaft and beginning to caress him gently. Her silk-gloved fingers were gentle on his sensitive flesh, gliding over him with delicacy and grace as he struggled to stay still, not wanting to interrupt her pleasure. “You love this, don’t you, dear Luke? You’re right on the razor edge of bliss, never knowing whether another flick of my fingers or turn of my wrist will grant you the pleasure you desire… Now you’re helpless to resist me even if you wanted to. Submit to my touch, my love, and let me guide you to bliss.”

A delighted groan pulled itself from Luke’s lips as he felt Tear stroke and caress his erection, her silk-clad hand gently working his shaft to the edge of orgasm. His mind was lost in a fog of pleasure that kept him on the edge of madness, and when he was finally able to force out words, it was in a strained voice: “I… love you…”

Tear moved closer to him, her breasts brushing his chest. “I love you too, my dear Luke. I’m feeling generous now… Kiss me the way you know I like, and your penalty will be paid. Then call me by name and I’ll give you that which you desire.” Keeping her gloved hand in motion across his raging erection, Tear tilted her head invitingly.

Kept on the edge of release by his lover’s ministrations, Luke pressed his lips to Tear’s exposed neck, kissing and licking her soft skin until she moaned with delight. “Tear… My lovely Mystearica… I will love you forever. Until the world ends and beyond, I’ll be yours and yours alone.”

“Yes… I feel the same. I’m forever yours.” Her free hand slipped behind his back, undoing the cord that held his wrists there before bringing both hands onto his shaft and redoubling her caresses. It didn’t take long for Luke’s body to reach its limit, his seed releasing onto Tear’s palms as she repositioned herself at the last moment.

Giggling delightedly, the former Oracle Knight finished extracting every drop she could from her beloved before showing him the stains on her silk gloves. “Oh, Luke, look what you’ve done… You ruined my gloves.” Her dazzling smile was proof enough that she was having fun, and with an alluring grace she pulled the gloves off with her teeth and slowly licked her sticky palms. “Mmm… My love, my love, my love, hold me close. I’ve had marvelous fun, but I expect you to train hard starting tomorrow; I can’t wait to see what inventive torments you have in store for me after our next penalty match.”

“Tomorrow? I can start training now—“ He was interrupted by Tear’s soft lips meeting his, and he instantly understood where she was coming from. “I guess we’re going to be busy, huh? Alright, but I’ll warn you; I’ve got enough energy to keep you entertained all night.” Watching Tear smile happily, the heir to the Fabre line couldn’t help but think of how much he loved her.

 

_No matter how kinky we get, my love for you will never change. Tear… You’re my world. There is nothing more important to me than you._


End file.
